


let us melt and make no noise

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Honestly they just sit in the bath and talk and there's a bathbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sana and Momo take a bath.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	let us melt and make no noise

**Author's Note:**

> *closes menu and looks up at the waiter* uhhhh yeah can I get a side of tenderness with that?

"Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?"

Momo's eyes open slowly, heavy in the face of the silken warmth surrounding her. It doesn't help that Sana's words are half muffled by her neck. She feels them more than hears them. 

She sighs, fingertips dragging slowly through the water to run through Sana's hair. It's waterlogged by now, and it takes Momo a few gentle seconds to work through a knot. "No."

Sana's head knocks against her collarbone. A fresh wave of Sana's cherry bodywash rises up to meet her. 

(Momo still doesn't understand why Sana had insisted on showering before they had gotten into the bath. She had tried to protest in the name of wasting time, but Sana had just snapped a towel at her and shooed her out of the bathroom.)

"Rude," Sana whines, pushing deeper into the crook of Momo's neck. Water sloshes against the edge of the tub, and Momo considers the futility of telling Sana to be more careful. "Why not?"

"I already know." Momo lets Sana's hair slip through her fingers, gathering it and pushing to one side so she can drop a kiss to her shoulder. "You tell me all the time." With each word she kisses higher, lips dragging over skin reddened by slightly too-hot water, until her final word is but a soundless flutter by Sana's ear.

Momo hears victory in the slight hitch in Sana's breath before she resumes her self-assigned crusade. "I do not," Sana protests, pushing herself up and away. Once again, Momo hears the sound of water falling to their tiled floor. At Momo's doubtful look, Sana slaps her stomach. Underwater, it feels more like a caress than a rebuke.

(Momo knows it would feel the same outside of the tub.)

"You're annoying." Sana drops down into her previous position with a huff, legs tangling with Momo's and back pressed to her chest. "You know, there are people out there who like being cute with their lovers."

Momo lets free a lazy smile, well aware that Sana can't see it. Her arms slip around Sana's waist, and Momo gives herself a moment to enjoy the sensation, the further slackening of Sana's muscles and the quiet sigh she lets out, before responding. "I'm always cute." She lets the words hang between them for a moment, and right as she feels Sana's back tense for the inevitable denial, she blows a stream of warm air at Sana's ear.

"Just not with you." Her words get lost amongst Sana's squeal and familiar splashes, but she knows the message is carried all the same when Sana pinches her thigh after settling back down. 

"I'm breaking up with you," she mutters, words once again falling against the damp skin of Momo's neck. Momo feels a nail scratch against the skin there and wonders if Sana is trying to get off a piece of glitter from an ill-advised bath bomb. 

(Sana had promised, _promised_ , that despite the packaging calling it a "glitter bomb", it really was just the outside that was glittery. Sana, she was once again reminded, is not above white lies to get what she wants out of Momo. Sometimes Momo wonders if they even count as lies when she recognizes the untruths the moment Sana speaks them. That glint in her eyes and slight curl to her pout are signs Momo has long since internalized.)

"Okay." Momo bumps her chin against the top of Sana's head. "But I get Boo."

Sana shakes her head, continuing to rub her finger over that spot on Momo's neck. "You absolutely don't. He likes me better."

"Number 1, that's a lie. Number 2, that was our agreement when we got him. Whoever gets broken up with gets the dog. The one doing the breaking up gets his sweaters as a fond memento."

"Well, in that case... I need you to break up with me."

Momo snorts. "Yeah, no. Keep dreaming."

The way Sana's finger begins trailing down her neck is the only warning Momo needs. She tenses even as Sana speaks honeyed words. "Actually, in my dreams"—Sana's fingertip glides down her chest, drops into the water—"I have a girlfriend who is nice to me."

"Fiancée," Momo corrects, even as Sana's hand drifts to her side. She feels the proud press of Sana's smile against her collarbone. "Don't you dare."

"Dare what," Sana asks, applying just the slightest bit of pressure. It takes everything in Momo not to flinch away.

"Sana, if you tickle me..."

The threat hangs between them for a moment. 

Sana lifts her head so that they're eye to eye. Her gaze sparkles with mischief, her cheeks with glitter that shouldn't even be there. "You'll what? Be mean to me?" 

Momo narrows her eyes, reaching down to grip at Sana's wrist. They both know the move is useless, but it lets Momo pretend she has a chance at defending herself. "Worse."

Sana cocks an eyebrow. "Worse? I'd like to see you-"

Momo's aim is precise, her timing even more so. The moment Sana begins to relax into the kiss, she pulls away. She raises her hand out of the water, cups Sana's chin and lets her thumb sweep over her cheekbone.

(The glitter doesn't budge. Momo has a feeling they'll be taking a shower after this.)

"Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?"

Sana freezes. Momo doesn't. 

"When we were 19, you dragged me to the movies. I don't even remember what we saw, but I remember you challenging me to a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to pay for snacks. You won, of course."

A familiar feeling rises in her chest. It's the same one that always shows up when Sana looks at her like Momo is offering her the world. It's a sticky feeling that tries to draw her gaze down and away, and it's one that took her a few years to understand. 

Momo thinks that her history with Sana is marked with almost every emotion a human is capable of feeling. They've fought, short snippish fights that came before they learned how to soften around one another. They've celebrated their greatest successes together, been there for college graduations and celebratory promotion dinners. They've done everything in between, lived so fully beside each other that Momo knows to forget Sana would be to forget herself.

Her love for Sana reflects that. It's always there, always present, but it sits so intertwined with everything Momo is that it inevitably catches on a few snags on the way up and out.

"I got nervous during the movie because I wanted to hold your hand. It didn't make any sense, because I knew you'd never turn me down. We'd held hands plenty of times before."

There are tears brimming in Sana's eyes, and Momo knows that she too feels the weight of their love in her bones. 

"So I realized that something must've changed, and if it wasn't you, it had to be me. That's when I knew." Momo's never told this story before, but the words fall from her lips as if she's recited it a million times. In a way, she has. Every moment she's spent with Sana since that day has been a direct continuation of that realization.

"You always said you never knew when. That one day you just woke up and your feelings were there."

Momo leans in, presses a quick kiss to Sana's lips and then brushes their cheeks together. "I didn't lie," she whispers. "I woke up every day after that and there my feelings were."

Sana pushes lightly on her chest, and Momo leans back expecting an overwhelmingly soft look to be directed at her. Instead, she comes face to face with an adorably stern looking Sana, cheeks puffed and brows drawn down.

"If you ever"—Sana jabs her—" _ever_ have the gall to break up with me after what you just said, I get Boo and his sweaters."

Momo laughs, sound echoing around the bathroom. When she opens her eyes to look at Sana again, she's still stern, but there's an undeniable affection there. 

"Okay," Momo says, leaning back against the tub once more and pulling Sana with her. Sana twists, pressing a kiss to Momo's lips that leaves her feeling nothing less than wholly and completely loved. "It's a deal."

A few moments pass, and right as Momo's about to suggest they get out of the now lukewarm water and take a shower to get rid of this damned glitter, Sana speaks."Okay, but now do you want to know when I fell in love with you?"

Momo smothers a laugh in Sana's hair. "Yeah, alright."

"So, it was the evening of my 18th birthday, and you had just told me that my shirt made my head look too big—"


End file.
